The Second Son
"The Second Son" is a fan song for InFamous: Second Son by JT Music (formerly known as JT Machinima). The song takes the perspective of Delsin Rowe who claims he is a god and above others to the point of refusing to let anyone, including the government, try to limit his freedom in any way. Lyrics So you manipulate concrete? Well, I got the power to rock Uh! Yeah! Uh-huh! Yeah! Bring the bass in! Uh! Oh yeah! Whoo! You bet that when I make an entrance, it'll get explosive Everyone is gonna know who Delsin Rowe is Gotta represent my tribe, Akomish Does this hat make me look homeless? (nah) I've got a gift, it's not a curse I'll drop a rhyme, but drop you first A picture paints a thousand words "Are you Delsin Rowe? Man, I love your work!" Got a f*ckin' army on my back Cuz I guess Augustine is on the rag God, this rock is hard to crack Now my brother's gonna have a heart attack "You've got a problem, we've gotta treat it!" How else are we gonna beat Concrete B*tch? Trust me, I make a sweet delinquent Turned vigilante with a couple of neat tricks I'm infamous for a reason You want peace and I want freedom Keep your logic and your reason And all your laws of nature Cuz I don't need them I'm onto all you Conduits I'm robbin' all the power you got to give And to the D.U.P., I am not your b*tch So you'd better not have a f*ckin' problem with I got a lot of hate and I harbor it I'm gonna rock this city like I was DeWitt And once I start, you'll find I'm not one to quit I am a god, Kanye is not legit, b*tch I am a god, don't dare try to say I'm not Growin' up in a land of law Now the power in my hand is law And I'll never hand it off As long as I am a god I'm infamous for a reason You want peace and I want freedom Keep your logic and your reason And all your laws of nature Cuz I don't need them I've always been hard to tame But now my sh*t's just off the chain You're never gonna keep me locked away I mean, I got shot up and just walked away Cuz since day one, I am not the same I leave a wake of chaos like it's Judgement Day I speak through graffiti with a lot to say Oh, there's another wall I forgot to spray Time that I unleash my demons And to finally be seen as equals Stand as one and fight for freedom There's more than a couple sparks between us Hit the ground and start to run I'm always down to f*ck sh*t up Nobody around to stop me, son Not that hard when your hand's a gun I'm infamous for a reason You want peace and I want freedom Keep your logic and your reason And all your laws of nature Cuz I don't need them Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh You got the power to rock? Well, I got the power to kick it Yeah! I'm infamous for a reason You want peace and I want freedom Keep your logic and your reason And all your laws of nature Cuz I don't need them I'm infamous for a reason You want peace and I want freedom Keep your logic and your reason And all your laws of nature Cuz I don't need them Video inFamous Second Son Rap by JT Music - "The Second Son" Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs